1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suction cup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suction cup device is used to attach various articles to an attaching object face.
Most of suction cup devices of the type described include a suction cup, a center shaft provided in a projecting manner from a rear face of the suction cup, a skirt member for covering the rear face of the suction cup, and an attaching base projecting from the center of the skirt member and having an outer tubular portion in which the center shaft is accommodated.
In order to stabilize an attached state of the suction cup device to the attaching object face, the suction face of the suction cup is opposed to the attaching object face to press the center shaft against the attaching object face such that the suction face is contacted over an overall face thereof with the attaching object face. Further, a rock lever is provided which displaces, in an initially attached state wherein an end of the skirt member contacts with an outer circumferential portion of the rear face of the suction cup, the center shaft in a direction away from the attaching object face to establish a finally attached state wherein the central portion of the suction face is spaced away from the attaching object face.
A suction cup device of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 4-133773.